<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Eyes and Apple Pie by ComicBooksBro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514028">Green Eyes and Apple Pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro'>ComicBooksBro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, no beta me die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't remember much.<br/>He had a family once.<br/>He thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Eyes and Apple Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel Winchester pulls into a parking lot and steps out of his car, neglecting to pay the parking meter. He wipes his hands on the front of his trench coat, then checks his pockets. Fake ID, salt, knife; then mentally checks through the facts of the potential case: Male, mid-fifties, found dead in an ally- void of all blood.</p><p>Vampire is the only conclusion.</p><p>Castiel rechecks his pockets, top, bottom- there’s the wooden stake. Castiel shakes his head and steps toward the ally, grabbing at the ID in his pocket. There was an ID in his pocket when he woke up for the first time (the first time he can really remember, anyway) that had named him Agent Smith. Unremarkably plain, and undoubtedly <em>not</em> Castiel’s name. He didn’t know much about himself, but he <em>did</em> know his name; he was Castiel Winchester, and that was at least one constant in his life.</p><p>So, fake ID in hand, Castiel enters the ally.</p><p>***</p><p>It was a simple hunt: interview the victim’s family and friends, find who he was with when he disappeared. His wife had seemed close to filing for divorce, claiming he was cheating. From there it was just a quick check with regular patrons of the bar to see who the dead man had been seen with. The vampire was a young twenty-something looking woman, easy to take down. She smiled at him as he stumbled out of the bar, looking drunk, red-cheeked and hair askew. He waved at her and fake slurred a hello, sensing potential prey, she waved back and winked at him. He returned the gesture with one of his own. A dark smile crept across her face, thinking he was an easy meal, and drew closer, whispering in a velvety voice. </p><p>Castiel let her get close- close enough to smell her perfume- and gripped the stake. The next time her mouth opened Castiel saw the beginning of fangs. Definitely the right person. He stabbed her before she had the chance to show her fangs again. </p><p>Open and shut.</p><p>Castiel cleaned blood off of his coat as he watched the body burn, feeling a sense of loneliness creep over himself as he did. He was used to it by now, the almost constant longing for friends, There used to be people who did this with him, brave, strong, and much better at it than him. He thinks- he <em>knows</em> he had a family once; but now he only wonders what happened to them. His memories are scant, just flashes, never a full picture. Green eyes here, the smell of gunpowder and leather, and the aching, almost painful sense of belonging that he never feels anymore.</p><p>He’s met people, had... well, he’s not sure you can call one-night stands ‘moments.’ That aside, other hunters are nice enough, a little suspicious of him at first, but they don’t try to kill him, which is more than he can say with a lot of things lately. He mostly avoids them though, once he tried to ask some of them about the green-eyed man, but they just gave a strange look, and ducked around the question. After that Castiel avoids asking about the green-eyed man. </p><p>Castiel rolls his shoulders back, the vampire had done quite a number on him when she threw him sideways into the wall. He grabs a bottle of pain medicine from his bags, pops it open and dry swallows two tablets. In the back of his mind, he can hear himself telling the green-eyed not to do that.</p><p>
  <em>"...don’t do that, I can heal you.” The green-eyed man laughs and tosses the pills back, grimacing at the grittiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No thanks Cas, wouldn’t want you passing out on us again. I can take care of myself.” </em>
</p><p>That’s the other thing, the green-eyed man and his friends- they all called him Cas. The nickname in his memory brings back that fuzzy belonging again, and Cas frowns. He wishes he knew what happened to the green-eyed man. Castiel wonders if they’re alive, and left him for some reason of another. He wonders what exactly the green-eyed man was to him. He wonders a lot of things.</p><p>Castiel wonders the name of the green-eyed man. He wishes he knew, but all he has to go off of are the fake IDs. There's piles of them, many with the green-eyed man's face plastered across them: FBI, Police officer, even animal control. Different aliases adorned each of them, names of rockstars, popular film characters, the like. None of them seemed to fit the green-eyed man, though.</p><p>Is this all that remains of the green-eyed man? Pictures of his unhappy face and names that aren't his? He looks colder in the pictures, and his eyes don't shine like they do in Castiel's memories. Those IDs are all Castiel has left of his old life though, so he keeps them in a cardboard box, hidden in the trunk underneath assorted bullets and salt.</p><p>He chews on this problem again as he watches the body burn, and as he walks to his car (is it really his though?) as the fire burns out. His stomach growls, jolting him out of his train of thought. <em>Need to find some food</em>, he thinks absently, realizing he doesn’t have so much as a granola bar in the car. He’ll need to stop somewhere soon, get some coffee, maybe a burger. But for now, he just drives.</p><p>***</p><p>Eventually, he stumbles across a 24-hour diner at about 3am, and orders some coffee. That’s what he needs now more than anything. His eyes are drooping, but he doesn’t want to stop driving yet. He contemplates ordering that burger, but he hasn’t eaten in long enough that the thought of anything that isn’t coffee makes his stomach clench. About thirty minutes after he comes in a waitress who looks like she should have a cigarette hanging from her lip comes over and asks if he needs anything else. </p><p>Castiel thinks for a moment, stomach flipping at the thought of food. </p><p>“Do you have any pie?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What'd you think? Should I do more?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>